bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Impenetrable Darvan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30355 |no = 538 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 126 |animation_move = 136 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 45, 53, 61, 80, 84, 88, 92 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 30, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 49, 59, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 109, 119, 129, 139 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mild-mannered general of the Principality of Vriksha, who was holding down the rearguard when he learned of his companion Douglas' demise on the battlefield. Remembering Douglas' last words about the true potential of his armor, he set it free, unleashing its power of Water in a one-man assault against the gods. Though he was able to force them to retreat temporarily, he hasn't been seen since. |summon = No matter what the reason, aid must be repaid. I'm right, am I not? |fusion = Growing further in tune with my armor. It's what I wanted, but feels weird. |evolution = I'll unleash it all! Doesn't matter if it kills me. Our path won't end here! | hp_base = 4449 |atk_base = 1370 |def_base = 1370 |rec_base = 1207 | hp_lord = 6291 |atk_lord = 1789 |def_lord = 1789 |rec_lord = 1564 | hp_anima = 7034 |rec_anima = 1366 |atk_breaker = 1987 |def_breaker = 1591 |atk_guardian = 1591 |def_guardian = 1987 |rec_guardian = 1465 |def_oracle = 1690 | hp_oracle = 5994 |rec_oracle = 1861 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Five Light's Creation |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power when 5 elements or more are present & 10% boost to HP of all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Tera Flood |bbdescription = 11 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & Water element added to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Universal Decay |sbbdescription = 16 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy, probable Injury and Paralysis effect & Water element added to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30354 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Darvan3 }}